


Not a Good Influence

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [21]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Percy is out of fucks to give, Politician!Poseidon, Poseidon is Not Impressed, Punk!Nico, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Poseidon does not approve of Percy's punk boyfriend. Percy doesn't give a damn.





	Not a Good Influence

PJatO || Nicercy || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not a Good Influence || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not a Good Influence

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, dorks in love

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo

Godly Character: Poseidon

Summary: Prompt: "You don't know anything about him! " for Nicercy.

Poseidon does not approve of Percy's punk boyfriend. Percy doesn't give a damn.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Not a Good Influence_

"I don't like this boy you're seeing."

Percy froze and blinked slowly. He turned around toward his father. Poseidon was mainly a rather laid back man. An influental politician who liked to spend his free time fishing. Right now, Poseidon was glaring down the street, into the general direction Percy's boyfriend had just driven away.

"What?", asked Percy stunned, shifting the weight of his backpack.

Percy hadn't had any contact with Poseidon until he was about twelve. The secret bastard son of a well-known, _married_ politician? Not the best kind of press. But the secret got out and Poseidon managed to save face.

At first, for a long time, Percy had been bitter. Thinking his father didn't care. But Poseidon actually made an effort; beyond the image for the press. He seemed genuinely interested in Percy's life, he seemed to genuinely care about Percy.

Which only made that statement even more baffling to Percy. His dad loved him, so why would he say such a thing? Nico di Angelo was fucking perfect in literally all the ways and Percy had never been happier.

"You're the son of a diplomat", stated Poseidon, laying a heavy hand on Percy's shoulder. "And I'm not sure if this is your way of rebelling because you are still, rightfully, bitter about… my behavior, but… this… this _punk_ on his _bike_? No. Percy, no."

"What?", asked Percy once more, this time in annoyed disbelief. "You don't know anything about him!"

"Percy, I don't need to know anything about him", argued Poseidon with a genuinely concerned frown. "All those piercings and tattoos, dressing all in black, with _skulls_ on his shirt? That bike of his, black with the green flames? Intimidating. And he shaves half his head! The _lower_ half! How does that constitute for a hair-style? No, this boy is not a good influence on you."

Percy gritted his teeth hard and shrugged his father's hand off. "So what? You judge him just by how he _dresses_? And every time we go out for fishing, should your colleagues judge you by the tacky Hawaiian shirts and the ungroomed beard then, yeah? Nico isn't a bad influence! Nico _loves_ me! He's amazing and caring and _he was there for me when you weren't_. He still is there for me when you aren't! When you're too busy with your other family or your job! You know what? I'm suddenly _not_ feeling like spending the weekend."

With that he turned around and stomped off, furious and angry and upset, blinking away threatening tears. He knew that his father was barely beginning to grasp what Percy's life even _was_. They were still getting to know each other and Poseidon had never actually _met_ Nico before - only seen him. If Poseidon would get to know Nico, he would see what Percy saw. The kindest, sweetest, most caring person Percy had ever met.

After an hour of angry walking did he reach a door and bang against it harshly and continuously until it was opened by a more than annoyed girl, though her annoyance quickly morphed into concern.

"Oh. Percy? What? But… didn't Nico just drop you off at your dad's?"

"My dad's a jerk", hissed Percy. "Is Nico home, Bianca?"

Bianca, Nico's older sister, nodded reluctantly and stepped aside. "In his room. You… okay? Or do you need anything?"

"I need my Nico", grumbled Percy as he made his way upstairs.

Without knocking did he enter his boyfriend's bedroom, to find Nico sprawled out on his bed with his eyes closed. The bad headphones he had on making it easy for Percy to hear _Fall Out Boy_ blaring at a volume that was going to leave Nico deaf one of these days. Shrugging out of his shoes, Percy simply threw himself onto the bed - and onto his boyfriend. Nico startled.

"What the fu… Perce?", grunted Nico surprised.

He raised one pierced eyebrow, the other joining it as he took the sour look on his boyfriend's face in. Gentle fingers adored with heavy rings and black nailpolish reached out to caress Percy's hair. Sighing contently at the contact, Percy cuddled up to his boyfriend while Nico took off the headphones.

"My dad's a jerk", mumbled Percy, this time around as he said it, the words laid far heavier and Percy buried his face in Nico's neck.

"It's okay, mio gattino", murmured Nico gently, soothingly. "Whatever happened, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding, si? He loves you. He didn't mean whatever he said. Just… stay with me and calm down some? I'm sure he'll call and apologize, amore."

Percy hummed contently, closing his eyes and soaking up all the warmth, comfort and love Nico radiated as the punk held him close.

It was two hours later that Percy's phone buzzed with a text.

_Percy? I am sorry. Triton gave me an earful that I should not… meddle in your love-life and that I should especially not do so without properly meeting your boyfriend. He's right. Please come home for dinner? And bring your… Nico. I love you - dad_

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).
> 
> So, that's the last one of the PJatO drabbles I wrote so far. From now on, I will be posting them parallel to their release on tumblr. Though I don't have a current open prompt list. (I still gotta post the Shadowhunters drabbles and will only be thinking about a new prompt list once ALL the drabbles have been posted.)
> 
> But if you want a drabble and want to participate in the next round of prompts, come and visit me on tumblr and wait for the next prompt-list I share/post. ;)


End file.
